


Family

by NovaCaelum



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Potentially out of character, Sexual Themes, alternative universe, rated for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd only wants Kratos to accept his relationship with Zelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the, "I love Tales of Symphonia and finishing Chronicles gave me feels" story.  
> Or the, "If Kratos had stayed" AU.
> 
>  
> 
> I only own the story...

Lloyd was happy, he'd thought that it would be enough for Kratos; at first, Lloyd thought it was a blessing that Kratos had stayed, wanted to get to know him. So Lloyd told him about his relationship with Zelos and Kratos had become quite bitter; though, Yuan said he was being protective, Lloyd thought it was too much...Dirk had been fine with it, so why couldn't Kratos just accept it and be happy that Lloyd was happy?

Lloyd put it down to the betrayal Zelos had made to help them, Kratos was the first to know about it after all...Maybe he _was_ being over-protective. Who knew...Either way, he'd seemed to have pushed Zelos completely away, Lloyd couldn't remember when the two had gone out for a date together and remembering the last conversation-- _argument_ he'd had with Kratos about it, was giving Lloyd a headache.

_"Why can't you just let us do this dad? We've been together for a while you know! Since before I fought you at Torrent Forest, that night at Heimdall, Zelos admitted everything, that he'd been getting help from you and why he did what he did... **I** kissed him!"_

_Kratos didn't want to hear it, he wanted to be a good father this time around, he would protect Lloyd, even if Lloyd hated him for it, "My answer is no! He will have to prove a lot to **me** before I allow him to date my son!"_

_"You're so overbearing! Dirk is okay with it, why can't you be?!"_

_"Lloyd!" Kratos rarely snapped now, it made Lloyd jump a little; okay, so Kratos was serious...Then, how could Zelos prove it? "I lost you once, I saw him hurt you once. I'm really trying here, but you're asking a lot."_

Since then, Lloyd had took to sneaking around, he was mostly positive that Kratos knew, but he didn't care; Yuan agreed to keep Kratos distracted and Lloyd had the best sex of his life...Not that he had anything to compare to, but he'd been angry, Zelos had noticed, worked him loose with that beautiful mouth; Lloyd never knew that Zelos could be so quiet. Then, he pinned Zelos to the bed and rode himself to an ear-splitting orgasm, even though it had been at Zelos' mansion, Lloyd hoped, just a little, that Kratos had heard.

They still hadn't managed to have a date though, Lloyd felt bad, Zelos promised he wasn't being neglected and had kissed Lloyd right on the spot behind his ear that made Lloyd feel safe, and loved...And, **why** couldn't Kratos be happy?

As he was thinking it over, an idea popped into his head and he'd ran out of the house with a speedy, "I'm going to see Yuan." Directed at Kratos, he couldn't even open his mouth to respond to Lloyd before the door slammed shut.

\---

Maybe Yuan was going deaf in his old age...Had Lloyd really just suggested that they--no, there was no way, "Excuse me?"

"A double date! Please Yuan, I know you're just friends with my dad, but I don't know who else to ask, and he's not speaking to Dirk since he found out that Dirk's okay with me and Zelos, so I can't ask him. I just want to show him what a good guy Zelos is! It's my only choice right now. I'll pay you back!"

Yuan scoffed; it wasn't a problem really, he didn't hate Kratos--in fact, it was quite opposite, but he couldn't exactly tell Kratos, or Lloyd, they were friends. When he'd realised, he beat himself up about it for weeks. He'd loved Martel, it felt like a lifetime, if she'd...They would be married, Kratos would have been his best man, they'd be okay. But no, after hearing Kratos' stupid voice over the radio after the events at Iselia, he couldn't have been happier, and despite revealing his true identity, it would have killed Yuan to watch Kratos die for Origin's release, that's why he'd followed, why he'd saved him...Then Kratos made that fucking speech and he knew it was love. _Goddess_ , he hated himself for it, he couldn't stop thinking about it, "Fine!" Maybe something would happen, maybe it wouldn't...He could only find out one way, "But if it doesn't work, don't rely on me when you want Kratos distracted so you can run off somewhere with Zelos."

"Thank you!" Yuan wanted to know if someone's face could split from smiling so much...But, this was Lloyd, "I promise! I'll never ask for anything again," Yuan sighed, waving Lloyd off, he wasn't sure if Lloyd had meant it, "There's this new restaurant opening in Palmacosta, Friday at 7, don't be late." And with that, Lloyd left; Yuan could only shake his head, he was deluding himself...

\------

Friday came quickly, Lloyd couldn't even remember how he'd convinced Kratos into coming, maybe his dad thought he could prove something about Zelos; Lloyd really didn't care, and even though it might not be normal, he was looking forward to it. Zelos met him at the entrance of Palmacosta, Kratos didn't look happy but he kept his mouth shut.

Zelos complimented how nice Lloyd looked and even sent a side comment to Kratos' suit; they met Yuan at the restaurant and were all soon seated. Kratos took it upon himself to push Yuan into the seat beside Zelos and he'd took the one across from him, leaving Lloyd to slouch in his chair, a pout more than evident on his features. How could Zelos prove anything if Kratos wouldn't even let him sit near Lloyd? Lloyd took it upon himself to carefully play footsie under the table with Zelos; he couldn't stop smiling at him either, and if it weren't for the restaurant starting to get full, Lloyd would have took it upon himself to have Zelos bend him over their table...Just thinking about that made Lloyd's dress-trousers feel a tad tighter, he had to think about Kratos slapping him to get rid of the thought.

It had took a little time before a waiter got to them, he apologised and asked for their orders. Even by the time the meal was over, including desert, Kratos didn't look anymore pleased with Zelos than he had when they had entered the restaurant; Lloyd was convinced that Kratos was just being spiteful, but he was glad Kratos hadn't made a scene when Zelos paid the bill without even batting an eyelid.

When they were leaving, Yuan pulled Kratos to walk in-step with him, leaving Lloyd and Zelos to hold hands, a happy smile on both their faces despite Kratos' bad mood, "Are you really that mad at Zelos?" Kratos turned to Yuan, raising an eyebrow at the question, "Let the boy be happy, he has to make his own mistakes too. You can't keep him in a cocoon."

"I know," Kratos sighed, he _really_ did know, "I want him to always be that happy. I'm just worried."

Yuan stopped walking, and Kratos paused too, "You wouldn't be his dad if you didn't worry. And that happiness could last with Zelos, no one knows. And if it doesn't, you'll be there to catch him, that's all you can do. You don't tell him you were right, you just help him through it. If it goes well, I don't think he'd tell you he was right."

"Yeah," Kratos nodded, he looked back over to Lloyd, surprised a little to see him and Zelos kissing. It wasn't rushed, Zelos had one hand on Lloyd's cheek, the other at his waist, Lloyd was gripping at Zelos' suit jacket as if he didn't want Zelos to hold back, "Okay. We should do this again," He turned to Yuan once more, a small smile gracing his lips, "Just you and me."

Yuan scoffed, hiding the way his heart skipped a beat, "I hope you're not suggesting to stalk them."

"Of course not," Kratos chuckled, Yuan thought he would collapse at the noise, he hadn't heard that in so long, "I know you've been helping my son. I let it go at first, I thought he'd get over it, feel guilty for sneaking around me. But then, you became a distraction, I realised how much I missed spending time with you," Yuan was sure he'd have a heart attack if Kratos continued talking; how had they become so soft in just the last three years? "I want our friendship back,"

There was the arrow that burst Yuan's happy little bubble; of course Kratos didn't want to go on a date with him, he was being stupid and fooling himself into believing something that would never happen. He was angry at himself.

Suddenly, something warm and soft pressed at his lips, his blue eyes wide when he saw Kratos' face so close, he barely melted into the kiss when Kratos pulled away, "They snuck off, I figured now was a better time than any--"

"What?" Yuan was more than confused. Kratos just kissed him! Then spoke as if it was nothing, like he'd done it every day.

Kratos was smiling again, Yuan would take a picture if he wasn't rooted on the spot, "I've enjoyed having you around. More than I'd like to admit," At least he hadn't lost that snarky attitude, "Maybe, I want more than a friendship."

Yuan swallowed so hard, he was sure Kratos heard, but all his dreams were unfolding in front of him, enticing him closer to Kratos, "Maybe I do too." And this time, Yuan kissed Kratos.

\-----

"Won't your dad be angry?"

Lloyd held in a sigh, not stopping the feather-light kisses he left on Zelos' chest, "He seemed happy, Yuan cheered him up too. I think it's okay now," Lloyd paused, smirking up at Zelos, "I thought you were the rebellious one."

"It seems, someone good rubbed off on me," Zelos gave a happy sigh, pulling Lloyd up to him so they could kiss, "Seems you have a dark-side now."

Lloyd only hummed in response, his fingers dancing along Zelos' sides, "Seems that my dad was right about one thing, you're a bad influence."

"I've never claimed to be good. But, judging by my boyfriends appearance, I'd say I'm good at one thing," Zelos flipped them over, smirking at the giggle-like noise that left Lloyd's lips, "I love you."

Lloyd felt like his heart had burst, a gust of warmth spread through his chest, reaching out to the edge of his body, he even felt a tingle in his toes; they hadn't ever said it before, there'd been plenty of _likes_ between them and even a sly, _Fuck me until I can't walk, **Zelos**_ from Lloyd, which had surprised the red-head, of course he complied though. Lloyd was never sure how far their relationship had progressed, he wanted to say it a million times before...He had wanted to say it the first time they kissed in Heimdall, "I love you, too." It felt right, when Zelos moved closer, Lloyd closed his eyes before the kiss even brushed his lips; he loved how caring Zelos was.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this idea in my head for AGES, I love Tales of Symphonia, I could play it forever. And replaying it for Chronicles (and finally finishing it after, forever--thanks to uni!), I had all these feelings going on. 
> 
> I suppose, staying up at 4am isn't too good either, but the muse is going. I needed to do this.


End file.
